


Jayme Dawson and his crew

by ThatForestPrince



Series: The Outer Worlds [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: Felix had never heard /real/ music before, not until the Captain.
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain & Parvati Holcomb, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: The Outer Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Jayme Dawson and his crew

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a chapter in a bigger fic, but I liked it a lot so I decided to post it separately! This is my first tow fic, so let me know what you think.
> 
> The song: https://youtu.be/w34fSnJNP-4  
> I highly recommend the whole Carmen Miranda's Ghost album, has a ton of very good space shanties.

Felix didn't exactly enjoy looking through the iconoclasts' junk, but Hawthorne being with him made it easier to stomach. As did occasionally finding an interesting trinket or two.

"Whoa!" 

Felix's head shot up from where he was about shoulder deep in a box to see what had made the captain exclaim like that. He was holding some sort of… wooden object with a fat bottom and a long neck with strings on it. What? 

"What's that, boss?"

"You don't know? It's a guitar! I haven't seen one in this great of shape in forever!"

A 'guitar'? What the hell was that? 

He watched with curiosity as Alex cautiously plucked the strings of the 'guitar', producing a strange noise. His captain frowned before reaching up and turning some of the knobs at the top of the guitar's neck before plucking the strings again, which seemed to make a noise that he was happier with. "Come on, Felix." 

Felix struggled to his feet and rushed to follow the captain out of the storage room and to the center of the camp, where the majority of the iconoclasts sat around a fire talking. Alex approached them slowly as he begun to play.. _music_. But not music like the corporate jingles Felix got stuck in his head so often, this music was different.

"Jayme Dawson was the captain of the Christian and her crew, and he flew and fought the Christian in the war of '82." 

All eyes turned to Hawthorne, but this only put a smile on his face.

"Now the Christian was the tightest ship 'tween here and Charlemagne, and the crew of Jayme Dawson was the same!" 

For once, the captain seemed to delight in the attention. Felix doesn't think he'd ever seen him look this at-home.

"On patrol in sector seven, keeping watch on Barber's sun, they were jumped by three light cruisers though they weren't a match for one." 

This music seemed to be a story, like the ones older bar patrons would tell to an excited group of young boys. Felix had never heard of stories being told through music before, nor had he ever heard this particular one.

"As they came to general quarters and they sent out the alarm, Dawson's crew was sure they'd finally bought the farm." 

Felix could see that all the iconoclasts were just as invested in this story as he was. 

"No one living saw that battle though the fleet was quick to leave, when they reached the site they found a scene no sane man could believe..

Dead in space lay three light cruisers, cut to ribbons all around, but no sign of Dawson's Christian could be found." 

Felix wondered immediately what had happened, and he could see by the questioning faces around him that the others did too. But Hawthorne did not give them much chance to think about it. 

"There are stories of the Dutchman, the Celeste and Barnham's Pride! There are stories of the Horseman and the Lady at his side…"

Felix knew of the Dutchman, the flying Dutchman, but did not know anything about the others.. He definitely needed to ask Alex about those someday. 

"But the tale that chills my spirit, more because I know it's true.. Is the tale of Jayme Dawson and his crew. Yes, the tale of Dawson's Christian and her crew." 

There was a long moment where Alex just whistled along with his guitar, he was impressive at it. Felix wondered how long he could hold his breath… 

"I was second mate on Hera's Dream, a freighter on the line. We were shipping precious metals to the colony on Nine."

When the story switched to first person, Felix startled a little. Was this one of Alex's stories? He didn't know much about his captain before well.. He became his captain.

"It was on the second watch of that most uneventful flight, when pirate ships appeared out of the night!" 

Hawthorne walked around the group telling his tale, everyone kept their attention on him anxiously including Felix. 

"Now to me there was no question, for they had us four to one, and you can't fight dirty pirates when your freighter has no gun.

So we stood to be boarded by a party yet unseen, when another ship appeared upon our screen!" 

Felix's heart jumped a bit into his chest, who could it be? 

"First we thought it just a pirate, but the vector was all wrong. Then we thought it might be rescue, but the signal wasn't wrong..

When she didn't answer hailing, we all felt an unknown dread for we saw her shields were up and glowing red!"

Hawthorne moved into the group, closer to the fire so it left ominous shadows on his face.

"Now the courage of that single ship is shown by very few, but we never knew a ship could fly the way the stranger flew.

Never fearing guns or numbers, like a tiger to its meat, the stranger then attacked the pirate fleet!"

If Felix wasn't so engrossed in the story, he'd have taken a moment to wonder what the hell a tiger was. 

"And the stranger's beams burned brighter than all the beams I'd seen before, and the stranger's shields were harder than the heart of any whore!" 

Felix just about choked on nothing at his captain's language, he only heard those types of words from the oldest and meanest captains. 

"As the battle went the rather, while we watched and shook our heads. The pirate ships were cut to bloody shreds, the pirate ships were cut to bloody shreds.

Just as quickly as it started then the fighting was all done, for the pirate fleet was shattered and the stranger's ship had won. Though we tried to call and thank her, not an answer could we draw. The she dropped her shields and this is what we saw…" 

Alex's tone turned strangely sad and seemingly mournful as he relayed what he had seen.

"There were thirty holes clear through her and a gash along one side, and we knew that when it happened, that no crew were left alive…

For the markings all said Christian, deep inside us each one knew… 'Twas the tomb of Jayme Dawson and his crew…"

Felix could have gasped out loud right there if he hadn't been so lost in thought. Of course it was the Christian, but how? 

"Now instead of flying off, the stranger then began to fade. First the hull, then the bulkheads as we cowered there afraid…

"For as the Christian disappeared, the last to slip from view… Were the bones of Jayme Dawson and his crew. Yes, the bones of Jayme Dawson and his crew…" 

What??? Ghost ship??? Felix did his best to not interupt despite the hundreds of questions running through his head.

"There are stories of the Dutchman, the Celeste and Barnham's Pride. There are stories of the Horseman and the Lady at his side, but the tale that chills my spirit, and I swear to God it's true…

Is the tale of Jayme Dawson and his crew. Yes the tale of Dawson's Christian and her crew…" 

Hawthorne ended the song on a few triumphant strums of the guitar before looking up to see everyone's reactions. Everyone began cheering for him and clapping, while Parvati, who had been watching from the doorway of one of the buildings, came over. "You're a great singer, captain!" 

"Aw, thanks Parvati you're real sweet. I've met singers better than me, though!" 

Felix about launched himself at Alex to ask him his questions. _"Captain are ghost ships really real? Did you really see this with your own eyes???"_

He chuckled softly. "No, Felix, this is a song I learned from a friend of mine." 

Felix deflated immediately and Alex patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, Felix, I know plenty of cool stories, they're just not songs yet!"

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are lucky I didn't make a Limbo of the Lost joke at the part with the Mary Celeste...


End file.
